Bask in your glory
by Thatwierdgirlinthecorner
Summary: All his life, George Weasely grew up hearing the great tales about the mighty Potter twins who defeated the most powerful dark wizard of all time and brought peace to the wizarding world. But how will George's mind change after befriending famous girl-who-lived, Heidi Potter?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, welcome to the first chapters of many to this story, I do hope you enjoy it. As most of you who are ready this already know the Harry Potter story, i will try as much a possible change and make the story my own, but still keeping it the story you love and know. Although, it would really help me if you, the lovely readers, would help and give suggestions on what you want to read in this story. i will try to incorporate all of your ideas as best as i can. **

**Again i do hope you enjoy, and please review to tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Molly Weasley paced up and down the kitchen, all the washing up left abandoned at the side. She'd look up at the old family clock every so often, but would be disappointed each time. All eight hands were pointing to the label 'mortal peril', and it's been like that ever since You-Know-Who came into power.

Molly sighed and sat down in the closest chair, running her finger through her curly red hair, only to jump back up to her feet at the sound of a loud bang. Through the curtains of her windows she could see flashes of blues, reds and various other colours. Molly didn't dear to look out of the window, and was left trembling on the spot.

_What could be going on?_ She thought desperately. _Surly they can't be here. They just can't! The children..._

There was a loud crack that made Molly jump once more. She grabbed her wand and clutched it tightly in her trembling hand. Molly slowly creped the front door and stopped right in front of it, her hand on the door knob, her wand pointed at the key hole.

"W-who's there?" She asked shakily, praying to here a friendly voice.

"It's only me, Molly dear." Her husband's voice called from behind the door.

Molly let out a sigh of relief, but didn't open the door just yet.

"Tell me something only Arthur would know." She gulped. Molly hated doing this, the word of her husband would be more than enough of her, but its precaution and these days, you never know.

"Back in our third year, you slipped me a love potion, but it had no effect as I was already madly in love with you."

Molly smiled slightly at the memory. With everything going on recently, a time before the war seemed so long ago. She could barely remember the simpler times when the biggest thing she had to worry about was boys and homework. Now Molly had seven children to care for, and a war going on.

Molly quickly let her husband in and embraced him lovingly. Arthur Weasley was a very tall, very thin man who, like his wife, has fiery red hair, though his was thinning and balding. Ever since the war had begun, Arthur's been coming home from work far later than he usually does, sometimes not at all, something Molly deeply disapproves of. But today, Molly was just relieved she had her husband in her arms.

"Molly," Arthur whispered into his wife's ear, holding her tighter. "You will never guess what just happened."

Molly looked up at her husband anxiously. Arthurs face was completely unreadable. His eyes were wide as if surprise, but he seemed to be sorrowful as well.

Oh Arthur, what's happing?" She asked softly, half regretting that she did.

Arthur sighed, and ran his fingers through his thin hair.

"There's been another attack."

Molly gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth, her eyes going wide.

"What!?" Molly cried, feeling the tiers falling from her face. "He's managed to hunt some poor person down like a fox, kill them and walk away like it was nothing once more!"

"Well...not quite this time."

Molly had stopped weeping and just looked amazed and confused at her husband. Arthur sighed and placed his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Perhaps it would be better if you sit down for this."

Molly let her husband lead her to the kitchen. The both sat facing each other. After a few seconds of silence, Arthur sighed again and began talking.

"He found them." He said sadly, looking down at the table. Molly felt herself go slightly numb. Her eyes stung as she held back the tries.

"Lily and James are...oh no, they can't, oh Arthur." Molly's lip quivered. "What about..."

"That's the strange part. They're saying that after You-Know-Who killed Lily and James, he tied to kill the twins as well, but...he couldn't. Somehow, the spell rebounded and He was hit instead, and the children were left with nothing but a scar each."

"That can't be true!" Molly shrieked, jumping up from her chair. "You-Know-Who's murdered even the best wizard with just on flick of a wand, surly..."

" Dumbledore confirmed this himself." Arthur said in a very serious tone. Molly sat back down very slowly, trying to take in all she has been told.

"If he's gone, does this mean...that it's over." She asked hopefully.

"Many people seem to think so,'' Arthur answered, nodding his head. " Almost every magical being is out celebrating."

"This is barely anything to celebrate about." Molly tuted, shaking her head in disapproval.

"One can't really blame them, they've been waiting for this day for about eleven years."

Molly crossed her arms stubbornly and huffed.

"Well, excuse me for thinking that two young children being left orphaned isn't something to be celebrated." Then her face softened. "Oh those poor dears, can you imagen. This war has affected the innocent the most. What were their names, Arthur?"

Young George Weasley was awakened by loud sounds. After hearing his parents voices down in the kitchen George crawled out of bed and climbed slowly down the stairs to join them. Though he didn't know it, it was there he heard those two names the first out of many times.

"Harry and Heidi Potter."

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Almost 10 years had passed since that faithful night when the Dark Lord had disappeared. The names Harry and Heidi Potter spread like wild fire through the wizarding world, who are rumoured to be living with muggles. Every young wizard and witch has been informed in various ways about the two young children, barley walking, who defeated the darkest wizard of his time.

The Weasley children especially.

"Fred, George, time to get up now!" Mrs Weasley called trough the door of her second youngest sons, tapping the door lightly. "Breakfast is ready, come down before it gets cold."

The two young teenagers shifted around their beds at the sound of their mother's voice. George lifted himself from his pillow and turned to his twin brother, who was already smiling mischievously at him.

"What terror are we going to bring on our family today, Freddie?" George grinned, sleepily ruffling his already messy ginger hair.

"Not sure," Fred smirked. "But never fear, my dear partner in crime, the day's only just started, an opportunity will present itself to us eventually. And when it does, we'll be ready."

For two thirteen year old boys, Fred and George's way of communicating to each other may have seem a bit odd, but they liked it that way, and it seemed to confuse people when they talked like that to anyone other than themselves, and the twins lived for creating confusion.

The boys sprang out of bed and burst through the door, not seeing the point in changing for breakfast. They stomped down the stairs as loudly as possible hoping to annoy their older brother Percy, they did.

"What is all this noise!?" Percy demanded, swinging the door open, almost hitting George in the face. "I have an extremely important Charms essay that is due for the start of the term and I can't work on it with you two running up and down the stairs like maniacs!"

Fred and George smirked at each other, it didn't seem like Percy was doing any work at all. In fact, from what could tell from his unusually messy hair, crooked glasses and shabby pyjamas, it looked as though Percy had just gotten out of bed. But the twins still played along.

"Oh Percy, you work too hard," George said mockingly, his lips curling into a smirk. "You should take a break, come down for breakfast."

"Yeah, can't be a prat on an empty stomach." Fred commented, earning snickers from George.

Percy scowled before slamming the door in his younger brothers' faces. They continued climbing down the steps until they reached their small cosy kitchen. They sat down in their usual places next to each other on the large table.

Their father, already dressed for work, dragged his feet tiredly into the kitchen, like he did every morning before his coffee.

"Mornin' dad." George grinned, as his mother set a plate pilled with eggs, sausages and bacon in front of him.

"Morning George." He yawned, patting his son on the shoulder as he made his way to the head of the table.

"I'm Fred" George exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. George and Fred exchanged side glance before continuing.

"No you're not!" Fred smiled at his brother and punched his lightly in the arm, before turning back to his dad. "You can tell that I'm Fred, right dad?"

George tried to mirror Fred's position to make them look as identical as possible. Mr Weasley looked from one twin to the other, trying not to look as confused as he felt.

"Boys, leave your father alone," Ordered Mrs Weasley, placing down her husband's breakfast and coffee down in front of him. "It's too early in the morning for this."

Fred and George played this trick often enough and never once failed to leave a person's head reeling. Though one couldn't really be blamed for getting the two mixed up, they were identical in practically every way, in appearance anyway. The only clue one could find to tell them apart was George had a small mole on his collar bone. But it was very rare for him to show it, because it set him apart from Fred.

The rest of the Weasley children, Percy, Ron, the twin's younger brother, and their little sister Ginny, appeared down stairs and sat themselves down on the table. There were two empty chairs left at the table fitting nine. These seats are usually occupied by the oldest Weasley boys. Bill, the oldest, had moved to Egypt to work there. Charlie had only just moved away recently, to study dragons in Norway.

While the family was eating through the pile of bacon and eggs left for them, a rustling could be heard from outside. Through the window, Mrs Weasley could see a handsome gray owl settling itself on the garden fence.

"Post is here." She called, magically cleaning the dirty pots and pans with the flick of her wand.

"I'll get it!" Fred piped up, hopping off his chair and striding out the back door. He crossed the large lawn, chickens scattering away avoiding being trotted on. The owl turned to him calmly as Fred stopped in front of him. Fred held out his hands and it dropped a pile of letters in it.

"Thanks mate," Fred grinned, looking down at the letters. "There's a good dish in the shed over there, just watch out for Errol, will ya'?"

The owl hooted in understandment and flew off to the shabby looking shed.

Fred examined the letters he was just delivered. They were from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, informing parents of the dress code, the book list, any forms that needed to be signed and...

Then an idea hit Fred.

_Sodding brilliant..._

Fred burst though the back door.

"Hogwarts letters!" He exclaimed, waving them high in the air. He through them on the table, letting his brothers gather their own letter. George noticed his was a lot heaver than it usually was, he open it and realised there was an extra form.

"Hey look at this," He said, bringing out the form and scanning over it. "Hogsmeade permission form."

"Oh that's right," their mother said, barely looking up from what she was doing. "3rd years are allowed to go down to the village for visits."

"Lucky you," Mr Weasley grinned as he set down his mug, "You'll have a good old time there, lodes of shops to go to. There's even a joke shop you might-"

Mrs Weasley shot her husband a glare, warning his not to continue that sentence. George suddenly realised that Percy hadn't spoken in over five minutes, which was very unlike him.

He was staring, mouth wide open at his letter. It didn't seem like he was reading it, just staring at one particular spot on the piece of paper. George elbowed Fred and motioned towards his older brother.

"What's wrong Percy?" Fred called from across the table. "Professors finally had enough and expelled you for being such a waffly twat?"

"Fred!" His mother warned, before saying in a much softer tone. "What do you have there, Percy dear?"

Percy, still mouth wide open, held up a small silver badge he was holding in his fist. It shimmered in the sunlight, the engraved 'P' standing out more. Fred and George turned to each other quickly, they knew this day would come eventually, but that doesn't make it any more pleasant.

Percy was a prefect.

This meant a lot of things. But to the twins, this only meant that Percy was now given permission to be more of (excuse my French) cockhead than usual. Not only was he going to be prancing around like a peacock from now on, but he'll also be going around the school thinking he can give orders to people. Fred and George knew this day would come.

Their mother let out a shriek of joy and dropped what she was doing, literally. Pots and pans hit the floor with a loud smash, but she didn't take any notice. She ran towards Percy and embraced is in a warm and deadly tight hug.

"Oh well done Percy! I'm so very proud of you!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, hugging her son tighter at each word.

"Mum..." Percy chocked out, struggling to breath. Luckily, Mr Weasley stepped in before his wife squeezed all life out of the new prefect.

"Molly dear, let the poor boy go, he can barely breath."

"Sorry dear," She sighed, releasing him, then beamed again and patted him lightly on the cheek, "We've got to get you a reward for this. Whatever you want, just tell us."

Percy smiled enthusiastically before he glanced over at his siblings, his smiled turned into a boastful smirk.

"Well, a new owl would be quite useful." Percy started, letting out a deep dramatic sigh, "Now that I'm a _prefect_, I'll have many important documents to fill out. Errol's getting a bit too old for these sort of things, I wouldn't want to risk him loosing anything of such importance."

George rolled his eyes, feeling a stab of annoyance strike him strait in the gut.

"It's not fair!" Ginny wailed very suddenly, slamming her fists down on the table, making all the plates, glasses and cutlery shake. "Everyone's going to Hogwarts except for me! I'm going to be at home all alone while all the others get to learn magic!"

"Stop being so silly, Ginny," Said her mother, rolling her eyes. "You're just going to have to wait for your turn like your brothers did."

"But I want to go to Hogwarts now!" Ginny cried desperately.

"You only have to wait one more year, Ginny." Mr. Weasley told her softly.

Ginny sulkily sunk back down in her chair, letting out loud sniffs and sighs of frustration every so often.

"Oh that reminds me." Mrs Weasley says, before turning to her youngest son, "Ron, where's your letter? I want to have a look at it."

Ron jumped, before diverting his eyes down at the table. His ears turning a bright red.

"Come on dear, I want to see it." His mother said impatiently, holding her hand out for the letter.

"I-I..." Ron looked up at his mother for a second before lowering his gaze once more in shame, "I didn't get it."

Silence fell over the kitchen. George didn't think it was possible for someone to turn such a shade of red, only in a matter of seconds. George frowned at his little brother, a wave of pity washed over him.

Fred let out a sudden loud snort, allowing his family members stair at his for breaking the silence.

"Looks like you're not gonna be alone this year after all, Ginny." Fred smirked. Ron did his best at giving his older brother a good glare, but was still caught with the thought that he didn't receive his school letter. His mother, however, had not problem with giving Fred a really ugly look.

"Don't you worry now, Ronnie," Mrs Weasley patted her youngest son reassuringly on the shoulder, "I'm sure there's a good reason that's keeping you from getting that letter. Don't worry; I'm sure it'll come any day now."

But George noticed his mum and dad exchanging anxious looks. Fred let out a soft chuckle under his breath, then nudged his twin lightly in the arm. George sent him a questioning look. Fred nodded downwards, then slowly pulled out something from his night robe's sleeve.

It was Ron's letter.

George opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again, thinking it was better to wait until they were alone.

So as soon as they had the chance, the young twins excused themselves from the table and jogged up the stair without anyone asking any more questions on the letter.

As soon as their door was closed, George turned to his brother and asked;

"So, what's the plan?"

Fred smirked. He whipped the letter out of his sleeve once more and held it high in the air like a trophy.

"I was thinking we could keep Ickle Ronniekins Hogwarts letter safe for the time being." Fred's smirk grew as he held the letter in both hands, bending the sides slightly.

"But, won't mum and dad find it a bit strange that Ron doesn't get his letter? And won't Dumbledore get involved if he doesn't get a reply saying they have received the letter?" George frowned. Usually, George plays along with Fred's tricks, hay; he comes up with a lot of them himself, but messing with someone's Hogwarts letter just seemed...wrong.

"Oh, C'mon Georgie!" Fred exclaimed, a challenging grin growing on his face. "You're not growing soft, are you?"

"No!" George growled. "It's just-"

"I didn't mean we were gonna keep it forever, just until the end of the week. Ron gets is letter, and we'll feel entertained from watching him panic all week. Everyone wins!"

George hesitated; he had a bad feeling about this one, but nodded anyway.

Fred smiled satisfactorily, then slipped the letter under his pillow.

"There, easy as abc."

_Fred's right_ George tried convincing himself _this'll be an easy one_

If only they knew how wrong they were.


	3. Chapter 3

_'This'll be an easy one.'_

George told himself almost a week ago.

Oh how wrong he was.

At first, it was it was simple enough. Fred and George took turns checking the post, and slipped Ron's letter down their sleeves, easy.

But by the third day, the owls started to come more often. Along of coming in the morning during breakfast, they'd come at other random times to. This made it a little harder for the twins to control, as they never knew exactly when the owls were coming, or where. The owls were now trying to sneak in letters at every opening they could find. One actually bolted into the bathroom trough a small opening in the window while Percy was there. But he sprinted out of there so fast; he didn't notice it was carrying a letter. Fred and George rounded up the letter and slid away from the crime scene their mother came up to inspect the cause of all the noise. The twins fell asleep giggling that night, unaware of what awaits them the next day.

Next day they woke up, same time a usual. The two boys went down stairs, and sat down for breakfast, like usual. Outside, they heard the squawk of the owls delivering there post, but there was something different about this. They seemed louder today, and it sounds like there are more of them, usually there's only one or two owls. The twins shot each other glances, then rose up from their chairs.

"We're going to fetch the post." Fred announced as they made their way to the door.

"Both of you?" Their mother asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, both of us," Fred answered bluntly. "Getting the post all by yourself can be quite lonely sometimes."

Snickering, George followed Fred out the back door, only to bump into him after he made a sudden stop.

"What's tha-"

But he didn't need to continue. On the fence, were usually only one or two owls were in the morning, sat seven owls, each one carrying around four or five letters. They all hooted and squawked loudly. George took a step closer to them. All the owls suddenly went silent; they snapped their heads towards George and stared at him with their big round eyes. They stayed like that for a few seconds, the owls big orbs burning into Georges weary eyes. Then, without warning, all the owls shot up in the air and stated frying around like crazy, releasing their letters while doing so. The ginger twins bolted forward, flailing their arms around trying to catch the falling letters.

This happen again later that day. Seven owls again. Each time, carrying more and more letters. And each time they left the boys sprinting around the garden, trying not to miss any letters.

The hardest part of this was keeping it from all the other members of the household. Their mum was growing more and more suspicious each time they excused themselves in a hurry. It was getting harder to get around her, the closer eye she kept on them. They had a feeling that their dad knew, or at least had a good idea of what was going on. Their father could usually pick up whenever the boys were up to something, but he rarely ever told their mum. Besides, the twins were fairly sure that their father knew that what they had to go though by carrying out this trick was a punishment of its own.

The boys were left with too many letters to know what to do with them. They started hiding them in their cupboard. George feared that soon, they'll have more damn letters in that cupboard than any other item they had in the room!

Laying in his bed one night, just after dumping a load of letters in the cupboard, George found himself wondering, _Why the hell _were they putting themselves through this!?

He glanced at his brother in the bed next to him, who was knocked out like a light after yet another exhausting day of pouncing at owls and chasing after letters. George was completely drained of energy as well, but he felt that he wouldn't be able to sleep until he asked himself, '_why are we doing this?'_

_ "I didn't mean we were gonna keep it forever, just until the end of the week. Ron gets his letter, and we'll feel entertained from watching him panic all week. Everyone wins!"_

_Everyone wins._

George mentally snorted at those words. Win? Who the hell was winning? Certainly not them. Ron? He's been miserable since the beginning of the week. Usually the boys loved nothing more them their ickle little brother be miserable because of their acts, but not when their miserable along with him!

Both George and Fred knew that this was stupid, and nothing going to come out of it, but somehow, the conversation on where their plain was going next never occurred.

George's eyes grew too heaving for him to keep open any longer. His lids fell shut and his mind started to go fuzzy as he melted away into a dreamless sleep. But sadly for him and his brother, not for very long.

After three hours into his sleep, George was woken up by an annoying tapping noise from the window. His eyes snapped open and turned towards the window. It was still dark outside. But worst of all was the large owl in the window with a letter around its leg.

"Fred!" George groaned, falling back onto his pillow, covering his eyes with his hands.

Fred shifted around his bed before pushing himself up groggily.

"Wha?" He asked while letting out a tremendous yawn, rubbing his eye while doing so.

'_You_ have a visitor." George mumbled, not taking his hands away from his eyes.

Fred threw his legs off the side of the bed, and dragged his feet to window, mumbling curses to the bird while doing so. Fred snatched the letter from the owl and gave it one last death glare before it flew off. Then, something caught Fred's attention that made his heart sink.

"Um, George," Fred called, not turning away from the window to look at his brother. "I wouldn't go back to sleep if I were you."

George looked up at him questionly. He dragged his fatigue body out of bed and practically pushed himself to where his brother was standing. Words couldn't describe how he felt at what he saw.

Owls. So many owls. It was too dark to count exactly how many there were, but by the looks of it, there were a lot.

Fred and George slipped out of their room and down the stairs, making sure they where extra quite when passing Percy's room, knowing he's go straight to their parents. They slowly opened the back door, flinching as it creaked.

Then once out, Fred ran around the yard, waving his hands around trying to make the birds fly away, while George collected the falling letters.

"I knew you guys were up to something." Came a voice from behind them.

The boys jumped and dropped what they were doing. They spun around to Ginny leaning against the wall of the broom shed, smirking at them.

"What are you doing out here at this time, Ginny?" Fred asked, a deep frown forming on his face.

"I could ask you the same question." She shrugged with a mischievous grin on her face. George frowned. Mum always told them that they were a bad influence on their little sister, but this was the first time he actually believed her.

"It's not safe to be out at this time by yourself." Fred snapped at her. "You could get yourself hurt, and no one would be around to help you."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You've done much worst when you were younger than me."

Fred huffed in defeat.

"You're not going to tell on us, are you?" George asked. Ginny's face suddenly went serious; she pushed herself off the wall and made her way to her brothers.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because you'd be even worse prat then Percy if you did!" Fred snarled.

Ginny narrowed her eyes and pushed her hair off her shoulder.

"You're the prat." She spat. "Have you seen how miserable Ron is? He's starting to think he won't be able to going to Hogwarts!"

"We're going to give it back to him" George said defensively.

"Oh really, which one?" Ginny asked sarcastically, eyeing the many letters that laid on the ground. "And when exactly _are _you going to give it to him?"

"Whenever we want to give it back to him." Fred lashed at her. "And you're not going to tell anyone about this."

"What makes you think that?"

"Tell anyone, and we'll tell mum you were out of bed after hours." Fred said firmly, crossing his arms.

Ginny huffed, and quietly stomped passed the boys and back up to her room. George stared after her until she was out sight. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes, before turning back to pick up the remaining letters.

By the time they got rid of all the birds, and collected every single letter, the sun was peeking over the hills in the distance. They dragged their fatigue bodies up to their beds, not before chucking all letters in their over-flowing cupboard. They were knocked out as soon as they hit the bed.

It felt like not even ten minutes passed when the boy's mother came knocking on their door to call them down for diner.

"Fred, George! Aren't you awake yet? This is the second time I had to come up. Your breakfast is going to get cold!"

The two teenagers groaned at the sound of their mother's voice. George turned towards his brother, Fred, who was sitting up, but hadn't opened his eyes yet.

"What terror are we going to bring on our family today, Freddie?" George said sarcastically, pushing himself up from his bed as well.

Fred's eyes cracked open and he glared at his brother.

The boys crawled out of bed and dragged their feet out of the door, not having the energy to change out of their pyjamas. They stumbled down the stairs, tripping over their worn socks a few times. They could their noisy family in the kitchen, the ruckus giving George a head ache. They sat in their usual place on the already crowded table.

Their father, who saw they were obviously tired, gave the boys a questioning look, but said nothing. Their mother placed their plates of food in front of them and they began eating their breakfast half heatedly. Then George suddenly remembered something.

"I'll go get the post!" He exclaimed, using the bit of energy he had to leap of the chair. His parents exchanged odd looks before his mother turned back to him and said;

"Don't be stupid, it's Sunday." She rolled her eyes like it was completely obvious. "Owls don't deliver the post on Sunday."

George slowly sat back down on his chair. He swore he felt a slight buzzing in his ear as something washed over him. It was joy. Joy and relief that today, they didn't need to deal with any damn letter or those blasted owls. A small smile cracked onto his face as he turned to Fred.

"No post on Sundays?" He asked in barely a whisper.

"No post on Sundays." Fred replied.

The twins continued eating their breakfast in peace. After that, they spent most of their mourning and early afternoon outside, very glad they didn't have to worry about any owls surprising them today. They pulled a few tricks on Percy, thought the garden gnomes a few swear words (As they've done many times before) saved Scabbers (The family's pet rat) from becoming a tom cat's lunch, and even went out in the fields to play some Qudditch. It was a good mourning, it was what the twins would considered a normal mourning before all this letter nonsense.

"You don't know what you have until it's gone!" Fred sighed dramatically, making George laugh.

After lunch, Fred and George went up to their bedroom, suddenly remembering how tired they were. They happily wiggled into bed, planning to have a well deserved nap before supper time. But when they were comfortably in bed, they felt as though they were being shaken.

They both shot up and realised it wasn't just them, but the whole floor was shaking. It took them a minute to realise it was coming from the cupboard!

They both shot up and slammed themselves against the cupboard doors, putting as much weight on it as they could.

The two boys pushed against the force of the doors for good ten minutes before they realised that they weren't going to hold on much longer.

"George, w-we can't do this alone!" Fred struggled to say, his tired arms wobbling. "We need more weight, go get Ginny!"

George found it a bit rich that he was instructed to bring Ginny for weights, as she was the smallest one in the family, but didn't argue and did as he was asked to. As soon as George released his weight from the cupboard, Fred found himself struggling even more to keep the doors closed all by himself. A few letters shot out violently, and zipped around the room like deadly boomerangs.

"Hurry!" Fred exclaimed.

George burst out of the room and sprinted down the hallway to Ginny's room, only to get distracted before so.

Behind the window of the hallway sat an owl, who was softly tapping on the glass. George groaned and stopped over to the window, and roughly pulled the window open. But the owl did not move or flinch away, but merely looked but at the irritated ginger calmly.

"What did you want? Though you didn't work on Sundays." George snarled. The large, elegant bird handed him a single letter, and then flew away.

George, in a moment of anger, stuck his head out of the window and began shouting at the bird.

"Yeah, that's it fly away! And don't even think about-"

"George? What're you doing?"

George jumped, so much so he banged his head on the window. A great amount of pain struck through his head as he turned around, then, pain quickly turned to guilt.

It was Ron, but he looked so sad. He was grey and vey miserable looking. His eyes were dim and droopy. He looked absolutely depressed! And it was his fault.

Messing with someone's Hogwarts letter is just...wrong. It's mean and cruel. It's taking away a child's hope of going to Hogwarts, making them believe they were less then what they are. And that's what George did. To his own brother! He's done some pretty low things in the past, but this was by far the lowest.

"George?" Ron asked again, clearly thinking his older brother's finally gone mad. "Who're you yelling at?"

"Oh! Um...that stupid owl! Bout time it delivered your letter! Almost a week late1 I'm telling ya', it's hard to find a good owl these days!" George ranted on, flailing Ron's letter around for him to see.

A spark of hope lit up in Ron's eyes as he saw his letter, but soon turned suspicious when he turned back to his brother.

"Lemme see that!" Ron snatched it from George and scrambled to open it, George could see his hands were shaking. He scanned over the letter and soon relief washed over his face.

"Sooo, I suppose I'll be seeing you at the Gryffindor table in a few months?" George could see Ron twitch a smile before nodding and disappearing down the hallway.

"You old softy." Said Ginny, coming out from behind the corner, were she had clearly been the whole time. "You really are turning soft on us, aren't you?"

"Oh shut up." George chuckled along with his sister.

Then, without warning, there was a huge bang and the ground shook viscously. George held onto Ginny to prevent her from falling.

George could see on the other side of the hallway, letters spilling out of their room into the hallway, as if like water.

"Fred! George! What was that!?" Their mother yelled from downstairs.

Ginny flied up to her room, leaving George and Fred face the wrath their mother by themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A ray of light shone through the curtains making George unwillingly wake up. He cracked one eye open and scanned around there now completely letter-less room. It took the twins almost a month clean out and dispose of all them, without magic or any help off course. George still had a few nasty paper cuts on his hands.

His brother let out a huge yawn to let George know he was awake.

Moments later, their mum came knocking at their door.

"Fred, George! Wake up, you're going back to school today, and we can't be late for the train!"

"We're up!" Fred bellowed through his pillow. George hoped she'd go away so maybe he could get five extra minutes of sleep, but her voice reappeared behind the door a few seconds later.

"Don't even think of going back to sleep! And I hope you remembered to pack your trunks early this year!"

Then the boys heard her footsteps move away from their door and down the hall to the kitchen. They shot up from their pillow. Their heads snapped towards each other, eyes widened.

Every year, the boys promise themselves and each other that they would pack their things for school at least the night before, and every year, they fail to do so. This year was no acceptation.

And so, like they did every morning before returning to Hogwarts, they scrambled around their room, tossing everything they can into two oversize trunks.

"Have you seen-"

"Did you check under the bed?"

"oh right, thanks!"

"Hey! Those are _my _robes!"

"No, there mine."

"_Yours _are over _there_!"

"Where the hell are my textbooks?!"

Fred, who was franticly searching around the small room, tripped over a clutter of books (the very same ones he was looking for) and grabbed onto George in hope of support. Instead, both boys fell back and toppled over one of the trunks, causing everything in it to spill out.

"Mum told me to tell you that-" Ginny stopped at the door way and burst out into giggles at the sight of her brother tangled up and surrounded in a sea of their school supplies.

"Ginny *cough, cough*! Next year...remember to...pack your trunks early." Fred said dramatically, pretending to wheeze as if he was struggling to breath.

"You don't *cough* want to end up like this *cough, cough*. Please...for us." George continued, equally as dramatic.  
"GOOD BYE CRULE WORLD!" The twins dropped their whole bodies flat on the floor, sticking out their tongues pretending to be dead.  
Ginny, now in fits, applauded her brothers for their performance.

Soon, all the Weasleys were down at the table eating their breakfast, except for George, who was still scavenging him items from his spilt trunk.

George came skidding into the kitchen as soon as he was almost had everything packed.

"I can't find my wand." George said a look of defeat on his face.

"Did you check in the back of your wardrobe?" His mum asked, not even looking up from her breakfast.

"Yes I checked there." George responded.

"Maybe it slipped behind the mattress again." Fred suggested.

"Nope." George shook his head. "Not there, I checked."

"How about-"

"I checked everywhere! Someone _must _have taken it!"

The Weasleys looked at one another, wondering why this young teenager would make such an accusation on his own family members, all but the youngest of the Weasley clan. Ginny sat quietly in her chair, avoiding eye contact by looking down at her folded hands that laid on her lap.

"Ginny," Her mum eyed her suspiciously. She looked up at her mother slightly, only to quickly avert her eyes down again. "Have you been playing with you brothers wand _again_?"

Ginny nodded very slightly, wincing as she already knew the lecture she's about to receive.

"Oh Ginny! How many times do I have to tell you? There's a reason you can't use pre-mature magic on a wand, it's dangerous! You're don't know how to use it! You could hurt somebody, or even yourself! I once knew thing boy who-"

George, no longer feeling the need to be in the kitchen anymore, made his way up to Ginny's room. His wand laid on the window sill, surrounded by a few broken objects. George sighed lightly and took his wand.

His wand doesn't work how it's supposed to when other people use it. When he bought it he was told this type of wand was extremely loyal, not very different from the wizard who owns it. His was a 13 ½ inch Cedar wand, with a unicorn hair core. It wasn't in the best condition, the handle was chipped, and the tip was slightly worn out. But like most wizards, George's wand is like an extension of his own arm, and would have a hard time giving it up.

When he held it in his hands, he could feel the magic prickling through his finger tips, down his arm and trough his entire body. George smiled and tightened his grip on his wand, before running out of his sister's room into his own to sort out the rest of his things.  
The three youngest Weasley boys spent the rest of their morning out degnoming the garden and pulling out the unwanted weeds. But after the first few gnomes were thrown things got competitive. They flung the little pest as hard as they could, trying to out-throw each other. By the end, it was Ron who claimed victory, while the twins hung their head and groaned in defeat. But Ron triumph was cut short as Fred tacked him to the ground. A few moments after Fred went for Ron, George decided he wanted to join in on the fun. All three boys wrestled and rolled around in the dirt until their mother came out of the house screaming at them to stop.

By the time it took them for all three boys to get out fresh clothes from their trunk, get clean and change, the Weasley family was running a bit late.

The four Weasley boys, Ginny, and their mother sat in their blue Ford Anglia, anxiously waiting to head off. Ron still had a dirt smudge on his nose from the 'garden work'. Fred and George noticed this, but didn't tell him, instead they just quietly snickered at him.  
"Does everyone have everything?" Mrs Weasley barked from the driver's seat, her grip tightening on the steering wheel. "I'm not turning back once we start driving!"

"Oh, Scabbers!" Ron cried suddenly, before scrabbling out of the car, and rushing to the house.

Mrs Weasley sighed and tapped her fingers on the wheel in annoyance. No one said anything until Ron returned to the car with a fat, off-colour, barely moving rat in his hands.

"Hold on to him tight, Ron." Fred said, mockingly. "You don't want him to run away."

Ron opened his mouth, ready to snap back, when his mother interrupted him.

"No another word from ether of you! Or I'll get out of this car right now and you'll have to find your own way to school!"

After that no one talked really much. Thus proceeded at very long drive to kings cross station. Their mum wasn't the _best _driver, but she was pretty ok considering that she was brought up and currently lives in the wizarding world. At least she isn't as bad as their father, who sick's out his head and waves at drivers every time they honk at him. But his children knew he couldn't help it, he loved muggles, and everything to do with them. This causes him to get a little...over exited whenever he's around one.  
Finally, after the extremely long drive, they parked the car in the parking lot of king's cross.

"Ok, quickly boys, go get the trolleys, we have fifteen minutes until the train leaves!" Mrs Weasley called, opening the back, and levitating the trunks to put on the trolleys.

In a matter of minutes, all the trunks and owl cages were strapped on the trolley and the flaming red haired family striding through the station. Fred and George laggard behind, causing them to lose sight of their family for a while.

"Race you!" Boomed Fred suddenly.

And the two boys took off, as fast as a pair of bludgers. They ran in and out of groups of people, trying not to hit them, but they out have if people didn't jump of the way. One young girl wasn't so lucky though.

She and her brother were circling around the station trying to find something called platform nine and ¾ but they weren't doing very well. They tried asking one of the guards there, but he just laughed in their faces and said there was no such thing.

The train left in ten minutes and she was starting to panic. That's when suddenly she heard someone cry "look out!" but before she knew what was going on she found herself on the floor.

"Sorry!" George called, he wanted to stop to see if she was ok, but he knew he didn't have a lot of time to get chatty with strangers.  
Harry rushed buy his sister's side as fast as he could.

"Heidi, are you ok?" He asked, bending down to help her up.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine Harry." She assured him, then stood up and sighed. "C'mon, the train'll be leaving soon, let's go back to platform nine and ten."

Fred and George caught up with the family and were relieved to find that their mother hadn't noticed that they have been missing from the group. They caught her in the middle of her rant.

"-packed with Muggles, of course. Thank goodness your father isn't here or he'll be stopping at each one we pass to ogle at them, and at this rate- Oh, here we are!"

They stopped between the barrier between platform nine and ten. Harry and Heidi, who were following close behind (after noticing the family were wizards) also stopped, just near enough to hear what they were saying.

"Now, what the platform number?" Mrs Weasley asked her boys.

"Nine and ¾ !" Ginny piped up, she looked up at her mother pleadingly. "Mum, can't I go..."

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy you go first."

Percy strode towards platforms nine and ten. He marched right through the ticket barrier and vanished. Lucky, the flock of tourist that passed right behind them did notice anything.

Heidi and Harry gave each other odd glances, they saw that the oldest looking boy of the group had diapered, but they weren't able to see _how_ he did it.

"Fred, you next,' Mrs Weasley called, gesturing towards Fred.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George,' Said Fred, trying to sound offended. "Honestly, woman, call yourself our mother? Can't you t_ell_ I'm George?"  
"Sorry, George, dear."

George shot Fred a smirk, who returned it, before announcing;

"Only joking, I _am_ Fred!"

George laughed at the scowl that spread across his mothers face. He must have not been the only one thought it was funny, as he hear a small giggle come from behind him. It was that girl that he knocked over before. He noticed that she didn't have any parents with her; the only one she was with was a young boy, probably her brother, who must have been around her age. She gave him a soft smile, in which he returned with a grin.

George called after Fred to hurry up, and within seconds, he when though the barrier. George then lined his trolley up against the barrier as well, but not before turning around to give the girl and her brother an encouraging smile and wink. Then he walked briskly to catch up his twin. His brisk walk turned into a light jog as he got closer to the ticket box. George was so close to the barrier that to passing bystanders it would have looked like he was about to crash into it within seconds.

But he didn't.

Instead he went right through it. For a few seconds he was engulfed in darks, then very suddenly was greeted by a large scarlet train, and his brother who had been waiting for him.

"C'mon, let's go get a compartment; I'm sure Lee is around here somewhere."

The twins passed many people who waved, said their hallos, or stopped to see how their summer was. Both boys where quite liked by many and known around school for their sense of humour and troublesome ways.

They finally found their friend Lee; he was surrounded by a group of people.

"Oi, Jordan! Haven't forgotten us, have you?" George called to the dark boy.

Lee lit up when he saw his best friends. A wide smile grew on his face and he shook his dreadlocks, chuckling.

"C'mere, Weasleys!"  
The twins pushed their way through the small crowd.

"Step aside, step aside! VIP coming through!" Fred bellowed, a number of people laughed.

When they got to Lee, they noticed he was holding box.

"Mum _finally_ gave in." Lee said proudly, lifting the box up to his chest.

The twins gave each other excited looks and ogled down at the wooden box.

"No way!" George exclaimed.

"Give us a look Lee, go on." Fred encouraged, and the group of people cheered in agreement.

Lee lifted the lid of the box and the people around him shrieked and yelled as a long, hairy leg poked out.

After the crowd had departed, Fred, George and Lee found a compartment down the middle of the train. They loaded their trunks and agree to temporally go their separate ways to say their final farewell to their parents.

On the way, George saw the girl from the ticket box and her brother trying to lift their trunks up the steps, but weren't having much luck. The girl dropped one of the heavy trunks painfully on her brother foot. He groaned in agony.

"Oh, sorry Harry!" She huffed, clearly out of breath.

George remembered that he didn't see any parents with them on at the barrier and decided to help them.

"Want a hand?" He offered.

"Yes, please," Harry panted.  
Heidi smiled at George, which he returned, before calling over Fred to help. With Fred and George's help, the four of them successfully managed to tuck away Harry and Heidi's trunks in the corner of the compartment.

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully, pushing his hair out of his face.

"What's that?" said Fred suddenly, pointing at Harry's head.

At first, George couldn't understand why Fred was pointing at a stranger's face, then he saw it, a thin lightning bolt scar on his forehead. It was just like he heard in the stories, that meant...

"Blimey," said George. "Are you —?"

"He is," answered Fred. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter." chorused the twins.

Heidi bit he her lip and glanced over at her brother, who shared a quite look and twitched a frown before turning back to the twins.

"Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes, I am."

"Then you're..." George felt his voice fade a bit.

"Heidi Potter," She said with a slight nod, pushing her hair slightly to show her scar, but she wasn't quite looking at him. "That's right."

George's mouth went ajar, he didn't realise he was staring, but he couldn't help it. They looked so different to how he had imagined them. He just pictured them so much...greater, more confidant, more powerful, more like the heroes he's heard from the stories. But that wasn't what he saw in front of him today, he see's two little first years who are just as scared and anxious as all the other first years on the train.

He defiantly expected them to be taller, but that wasn't the case at all. Both the Potter twins were quite small and gaunt, as though they're never fed properly. One would be able to tell that they were related from a passing glance, just not that they were twins, not like him and Fred. They both looked very tiny in their oversized clothes held up with big belts and pieces of cloth. Both Potters had black hair. Harry's was short and stuck out at odd angles; his fringe went over his scar. Heidi's hair went down mid-back; it was shaggy and was parted at the side to sweep over her scar. The most noticeable feature the twins shared (besides their scars) were their eyes; both were a very striking green, almost almond shaped. Harry's eyes where covered by round glasses, held together with muggle tape. And then there were those famous lightning bolt scars his hear so much about in the stories.

He never imagined the two most famous heroes to seem of normal. But honestly, for some reason, that didn't really disappoint him.  
He opened his mouth to say something when his mother's voice came through the

"Coming, Mum."

One last look at the Potters and they hopped off the train.

They caught their mum trying to get that dirt patch off Ron's nose. Ron tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mum— geroff" He wriggled free.

"Aaah has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his noise?" Fred teased, exchanging smirks with George.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother.

"He's coming now."

Percy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and his prefect badge pined on his puffed out chest. George couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front; the prefects have got two compartments to themselves —"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" Fred asked, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said George. "Once —"

"Or twice —"

"A minute —"

"All summer —"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" George asked. He looked down at his own tattered, faded robes, then back up at Percy's sleek, perfectly black robes.

"Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. George rolled his eyes once more, from the corner of if eye he could see Fred doing the same. "All right, dear, well, have a good term — send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now, you two — this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've — you've blown up a toilet or —"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom."

"It's not funny. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry; ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

Fred wiggled his eyebrows at Ron. Ron gulped, not having much faith in his brothers' abilities to watch out for him.

"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

George felt as though someone as looking at him. He caught Heidi listening in their conversations from her compartment. A deep blush grew on her face when she realised she was caught. George gave her a knowing grin, then pulled a silly face, making her smile widely. Fred must have noticed her too, as then he turned to his mother and said;

"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

Heidi quickly hid her face behind the curtain of the window.

"You know those black haired first years who was near us in the station? Know who they are?" Fred said enthusiastically, hoping to make his family curious.

"Who?"

Fred took a short pause, they exclaimed;

"_Harry and Heidi Potter_!"

Ginny started hoping in place and tugging on her mother's sleeve.

"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see them, Mum, oh please…"

"You've already seen them, Ginny, and those poor kids aren't something you goggle at in a zoo." Ginny hung her shoulders in disappointment and defeat. "Are they really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked them. Saw their scars. They're really there — like lightning." Fred replied almost boastfully.

"Poor dears— no wonder they were alone, I wondered. They were ever so polite when they asked how to get onto the platform."  
George frown slightly, he looked back at the compartment to see Heidi peeking out of the window again, along with Harry who was sitting opposite.

"Never mind that, do you think they remember what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Their mother suddenly became very stern.

"I forbid you to ask them, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though they need reminding of that on their first day at school."  
"All right, keep your hair on." Fred said, putting his hands up in defence.

A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls." Fred said cheerfully, ruffling her hair and making her laugh.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts' toilet seat." He said lightly, extending a comforting hand for her to take, which she gratefully did, a bright smile on her face and tears streaming from her eyes.

"George!"

"Only joking, Mum."

George gave Ginny's hand one last squeeze before he released. The train began to move. The Weasley boy's watched their mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.

In the Potter twin's compartment they watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry and Heidi felt a great leap of excitement. They didn't know where they were going to — but it had to be better than what they were leaving behind. They took a train to nowhere, and neither of them could wait to see where they'd end up.

The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest red headed boy came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry and next to Heidi. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry, then Heidi and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose and Heidi smiled as she saw it too.

"Hey, Ron."

Fred and Georges were at the compartment door.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train — Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." George informed his youngest brother.

"Right," mumbled Ron, wishing they'd just leave him be.

"If you guys need anything-"

"We won't" Ron pressed, he could feel his ears go red.

"Harry, Heidi" said Fred, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley, and this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," said Harry, Heidi and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"I think you embarrassed our ickle brother in front of his new friends." Fred said when they were not able to hear them anymore. Both of them chuckled and then made their way to their compartment were Lee sat with his prized tarantula resting lazily on his shoulder.

"A beast of such magnificence needs a name." Fred said, sitting next to Lee while George sat across him.

"Hmmm, I was thinking Winston." Lee said, stroking Winston's abdomen lightly.

"Oh Lee! You'll never guess who we just met." George said.

"Who?"  
"The Potter twins." George said in a hushed tone.

"The Potter twins?" Lee repeated. "As in, _the_ Potter twins?"

"Are there any other Potter twins worth talking about?" Fred replied sarcastically.

"You're just taking the mickey out of me, aren't you?"

Both twins shook their heads forcefully.

"No mate, their on this train right now, we _just_ spoke to them."

"To hell you did!"

The topic about the Potter twins was pushed to a side. The three boys proceeded to asking how each other summers were, what they did and what did mischief they manage. The twins described to Lee the experience they went through with their brother's letter. He laughed at his friends' wrong doing.

"What about you, Lee?" George asked once the laughing died down. "Anything interesting going on?"

"Nah, not really," He replied with a shrug. "Sister's getting married, Muggle man, only just found out 'bout magic. It's hilarious! He doesn't understand a thing about our world!"

"Ooh, you could have some fun with that!"

"Oh trust me, I have." Lee smirked.

The conversation shifted to the topic of Hogwarts. Fred got up at took out what looked like a piece of parchment from his trunk.  
"I think George and I found a new secrete passage."

Lee raised an eyebrow.

"But we can't use magic outside of school. How'd look at the map without magic?"

"We _did_ use magic." Fred said, lowering his voice to prevent being over heard. "The ministry can't detect underage magic in a magical household, unless if said magic is proper powerful stuff."

"So we've taken some sneak peeks at the map this summer, really looked at it closely. I think we probably know the grounds by heats by now." George continued.

"Wow, that's unbelievable!" Lee said, amazed. "You two are probably the smartest people I know."

"Actually George figured it out, I just put it to the test." Said Fred. "George get's the brains, I get the devilishly good looks."

"Don't forget your incredible modesty," George added sarcastically, nudging his brother gently on the knee.

"George, you're a genius!" Lee announced.

The three boys laughed. Then Fred whipped out his wand and tapped it on the parchment while saying;

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that Fred's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

_Messrs_ _Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_  
_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present_  
_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

Not only did the map showed these three every single detail of Hogwarts, but anyone who was in the castle as well. Little dots with professors' names on it darted around the map preparing for the students arrival.

"Alright, so if George and I are correct, there should be a hidden passage right around here..."

Harry, Heidi and Ron became friends soon enough. Ron told them all about his family, and all his brothers, while Harry and Heidi explained what it was like living with the Dursleys. The trolley lady came round their compartment and Harry bout eleven Sickles and seven Knuts worth of wizard sweets that neither Harry nor Heidi have ever seen before. The Potter twins never had anything to share with anyone before, so they were more than happy to share the little they had with Ron. Ron explain all the different sweets, such as Chocolate Frogs that have cards of famous wizards in them, and Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans, and they really mean every flavour!

A little bit into their journey, there was a knock on the door of their compartment and a teary eye, round-faced boy came in.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"Don't worry; I'm sure he'll turn up soon." Heidi assured him, passing on a smile.

The boy tried to return it, but was unable to.

"Yeah, thanks," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him…"

And then he left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," Ron commented, chewing on a liquorish wand. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…"

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway —"

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. A girl with very bushy hair, and a big set of front teeth walked in. She was already in her school robes. Behind her was the boy from before, he was almost hidden by all the girl's hair.

Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said in a bossy tone.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron harshly, but the girl wasn't listening, her attention was fixed on wand in his hand.  
"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down next to Heidi. Ron looked taken aback. He glanced over at Harry, who merely shrugged.

"Er — all right."

He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" the girl asked. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" she said very fast.

Harry and Heidi glanced at each other, dumb struck. They hadn't learned the entire book course by heart, and they were relieved to see, by Ron's dazed face, that neither had he.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered wearily.

"Heidi Potter." Said Heidi.

Hermione's eyes filled with fascination.

"Are you really?" She asked. "Then you must be Harry Potter! I know all about you two, — I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're both in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Are we?" said Harry, feeling dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

"Mental that one is, I'm tellin' ya'." Ron said as soon as the compartment door closed.  
Harry and Heidi couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Heidi stood up and took out a bag with her uniform form her trunk.

"Where're you going?" Harry asked his sister.

"Bathroom, to change into my uniform." She replied.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "I don't we're that close, you know, don't trust everything that Hermione girl says."  
"I know, but I want to have time to figure out how to wear these robes."

She made her way to the door, but stopped before she stepped out and took a good look at Scabbers.

"You know, I think the ends of his whiskers are slightly lighter."

Heidi wondered around the train for a while trying to find a bathroom to change in. She must've gone through every ail at least once. She even tried rechecking some ails in hopes that a bathroom would magically appear, but sadly, it did not.

Whilst turning the corner to continue her search, she smashed into someone who was going in the opposite direction. Not only did she spill her robes on the floor, but dropped whatever the other person was holding as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Heidi said.

The girl she bumped into laughed and brushed off her apology. The girl was somewhere around her age. She was dark-skinned, had charcoal brown coloured hair, and round amber eyes that strongly reminded her of Hedwig.

"I've been looking for-"

"The toilets?" the dark girl finished for her, a grin spreading across her face.  
Heidi nodded shyly.

"I haven't been very good at finding thing today."

"Well, I won't see you sitting at the Hufflepuff table tonight then." She said lightly, smiling at her own joke.

Heidi gave her a confused look, but the girl waved it off.

"Just a little inside joke at Hogwarts, it's silly really." She smiled widely and stuck out her hand, "I'm Michelle, by the way, Michelle Pond. What's your name?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Heidi...Potter." Heidi half expected Michelle to react to her name, but to her surprise and relief she didn't, she just smiled and picked up her robes for her.

"C'mon, I'll show you were the toilets are."

Michelle led her down to the middle of the train. There they passed many compartment filled with young wizards and witches laughing, playing strange wizard games Heidi's never seen before, or performing magic. Heidi couldn't help but watch in amazement.

"This is all new to you, isn't it?" Michelle asked. "Don't worry, I was just like you last year, I wasn't brought up in a magical household ether, but you'll learn and find your place pretty soon, after the sorting ceremony you'll automatically find yourself surrounded by a bunch of people you probably have lots in common with."

"What house are you in?" Heidi asked, looking down at Michelle's blue and bronze tie sticking out of her bundle of black clothes.

"Ravenclaw." She answered proudly.

"That's the house were all the smart wizards go, right?"

"Sort of." She replied thoughtfully. "But then again, I'm feel that I'm neither wildly clever nor especially gifted, I'm only very, _very_, curious."

Heidi nodded her head unsurely, before hesitantly asking;

"Can we be friends, even if we're in different houses?"

"Why, do you want to be friends?"

Heidi gave the older girl a small nod and a wide smile broke out on Michelle's face.

"In that case, I would love to be your friend."

Heidi couldn't help but sigh in relief. She liked Ron very much, but she felt that he gets along better with Harry then with herself, now; she has a friend of her own.

Michelle led her to a single stall bathroom and let her go in first. A few minutes later Heidi emerged from the stall in her Hogwarts robes.  
"Am I wearing this right" She asked, looking down at her robes.

"Yea, it looks like it." Michelle replied, giving her a thumb up. "Wait here while I change, I'll only be a few seconds." With that, Michelle disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Heidi leaned on the door of the closest compartment. But it never occurred to her that someone could open the door from inside the compartment at any moment, which is exactly what happened. The compartment door slipped open and Heidi fell into a random stranger's compartment.

George, who got up to open the door, now stood over Heidi with a confused, but amused expression.

"Hullo they," George said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hiya," She replied shyly.

George extended his hand which she gladly took.

"Well, if it isn't Heidi! I was hoping you'd drop by!" Fred boomed. "But I didn't expect you to literally _drop_ by."

Heidi let out a laugh. It was the first time George was close enough to notice that she had dimples on both her cheeks.  
Lee's eyes widened and his jaw was slightly dropped.  
"So wait, you're really-"

"Heidi, are you there?"

Michelle appeared in the doorway of the boys' compartment.

"Made some new friends, I take it." She said, wearily looking around at all three boys.

"Actually, we were friends with her first." Fred told her stubbornly, before turning to Lee. "See I told you we knew Heidi Potter, don't we?" He added to Heidi.

"Well I suppose-"

"So, you're really Heidi Potter?" Lee interrupted before she could finish her sentence.

She nodded and pushed her hair to reveal her scar. Lee replied with a 'Whoa'

"So? Why's it so special that she's Heidi Potter?" Michelle said, before addressing Heidi directly. "Are you famous or something?"

"Honestly woman, you call yourself a witch?" Fred exclaimed, hopping off his seat. "Haven't you ever heard of the famous Potter twins who defeated you-know-who? Even you Ravenclaws have to talk about something interesting _once_ in a while!"

"Yes, I think I've heard about them but- oh!"

"C'mon you two, come sit with the big boys."

Heidi sat besides lee, and Michelle sat next to Fred.

"So did _he_ give you that scar?" Michelle asked. "you-know-who, I mean."

Heidi nodded, and brushed her hand lightly over her oddly shaped scar. "My brother has one too." She added.

"Do you remember anything about you-know-who?" Lee blurted out.

All four children leaned in around Heidi eagerly waiting for her answer.

"No," She responded. "I didn't even know about Him until a month ago. I thought my parents died in a car crash, it never came to my mind that they were murdered. I can only imagen what kind of monster could take away two little children's family so easily. But if I think about it really hard, I'm able to see a lot of green light."

A silence flooded the compartment. Heidi saw pity on each face of her new friend, but quickly averted her eyes to the window, feeling that she couldn't take being looked at in that way.

After was have been a few minutes of silence, the compartment door opened and three boys stepped inside. Heidi recognised one of them as the boy she and her brother met in Diagon Alley.

He looked at her with great interest.

"Someone told me that Heidi Potter was wondering around in this area." He said. "Where's the other Potter, your brother?"

"He's further back down the train." She replied frowning. She eyed the boys that stood on ether sides of the middle boy like bodyguards. Big and stupid looking, they reminded her very unpleasantly of Dudley.

"This is Crabbe, and that's Goyle," He introduced lazily, noticing Heidi was eyeing them.

"And I'm Draco Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy's eye's scanned around the compartment, then stopped at the Weasley twins. He gave a nasty sneer.

"Don't tell me, red hair, hand-me-down robes and a stupid completion, you must be a Weasley. Oh yes, my father told me all about you and your...family."

"Oh yeah, well you can't go tell your father to go fuck-" Michelle stopped Fred before he could continue.

"How dare you speak about my father that way, your whole family's just a bunch of blood traitors!"

George shot up and toward over Malfoy, his fist clenched tightly together.

"What did you say about my family?"

Malfoy tried to stand tall and look as though he didn't feel threatened, but couldn't hide the tiny flicker of fear in his eyes. Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward to block of George from Malfoy. George pulled his arm back ready to strike, but Heidi jumped up next to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him closer to her.

"Anyone who talks badly about my friends are no friends of mine." Heidi said coldly, keeping a tight grip on George's arm.

Fred grinned, and stood up next to Heidi.

"Yeah, you heard her Malfoy, shove off!"

"Alright then," Said Malfoy, directly to Heidi. "Maybe you'll change your mind once your brother chooses my side."

"He won't." She answered almost immediately. "He's going to say the exact same thing I said, I know he will."

"We'll just have to see, know wont we." He snarled, then whisked around and stormed out of their compartment, his two goons close behind him.

Fred rushed to slam the door shut while Heidi and George sat back down. The twins were still very irritable after Malfoy left.

Blood-traitor!? That little piece of shit! At least our dad isn't a lying little rat like his is!"

"What's a blood-traitor?" Heidi asked.

"It's what old 'proper' pure-blood wizards call other wizard who associate themselves with Muggles." Lee explained.

"And there's no bigger 'blood-traitor' our there than our dad." Said Fred. "He loves Muggles. Some wizards think that's disgraceful to the 'pure-blood' title, that 'blood-traitors deserve to be down rated. But in truth, our blood is just as pure as theirs."

"It's stupid really, these blood ranks, they don't make the slightest difference what so ever. Lots of Muggle-borns can produce magic just as well as any other wizard." Michelle said quietly. "But some wizards aren't able to accept that."

"Especially those in Slytherin." George spat. Then George's tone turned to a light, cheerful one. "Well, it's a good thing we don't have to worry about you being put into that house."

"I think she'll be put in to Ravenclaw, with me." Michelle said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No way!" Fred roared. "She'll be in Gryffindor like us!"

"The Potter's have been in Gryffindor house for years!" George stated.

"Really?" Heidi asked with great interest.

"Oh yeah, the trophy room's filled with Potter's from different ages, all of them Gryffindor. I could show you sometime."

Heidi nodded enthusiastically. She'd never known anything about any of her family, now knowing she was going to a place where they had the knowledge she thrust for hanging up on the walls made are thrilled, and somewhat nervous too. Suddenly, she felt this desire to ask;

"But say I was put into Slytherin, would you hate me as much as you hate Malfoy?"

"_Well..._" Fred said, dramatically elongating the word. "Maybe not _as_ much, you may seem alright now, but after you step into those doors of the Slytherin Common room, who knows what evil Slytherin powers you'll have!"  
"Yeah, I guess we'll just have to see until after the sorting ceremony." George said, continuing on Fred's act.

Heidi shrugged and let out a laugh.

"Fair enough. But until then, is it alright if I call you my friends"

George was almost taken by surprise. A warm, comfortable feeling swept through his entire. He felt as though he was unable to stop the smile that stretched out on his face.

"Yeah, I think that could work."

HAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
finally i finished, this is probably the longest chapter i've done to far, probably the future chapters will be this length as well .  
So what so you think, like it? hate it? how'd you feel about Heidi and Michelle, please let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

After making proper introductions, the five young students found themselves enjoying each other's company very much. Heidi was informed what life at Hogwarts was like. Michelle spoke to her about the different subjects and the teachers who taught them. Fred enthusiastically told her about Quidditch, and Lee put in that he was going to try out for commentator this year. George described the school as an enormous medieval castle, with moving staircases, trick doors, and secret passage ways. Heidi feared that she'd get lost, but George assured her that he'll walk her to her classes until she settled in.

"Yeah, we can take you and Harry around, if you like," said Fred. "But just make sure Ron doesn't tag along, we can't be seen around just _anyone_."

The conversation changed to the house cup. The house cup is an award given to the house that has the most house points, that's given to students though their triumphs. Slytherin has won this cup for the last centaury.

"Last year Ravenclaw _almost_ won." Michelle informed them.

"Yeah _almost_." Fred replied sarcastically.

Heidi looked up through the window to observe the now inky black sky. Bright white stars freckled the night time sky, the moon moving in and out of the dark purple clouds. The lights of a distant village were coming closer and closer. Heidi assumed they'll be coming to a stop soon. She felt her stomach knot tightly. There _must_ be some sort of a mistake, she thought. It cannot be possible that, out of all people, shy, little, scaredy-cat Heidi Potter is a _witch,_ it's laughable, it's a joke, someone _must_ have made a mistake.

She can understand why Harry. Harry's brave. He's kind. He's her voice when she can't seem to find her's. Harry is the true wizard. Not Heidi. She's sure of it. Maybe while Harry goes to class to learn magic, they'll ask her to do jobs round the school, like Hagrid. Yes, that's what they'll do. She's sure of it. Heidi Potter is not a witch, and she's defiantly _not_ a hero!

A voice echoed through the train informing the students they'll be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. Heidi mumbled that she needed to meet up with her brother, before retreating to the back of the train. Michelle also excused herself to return to her housemates, leaving the boys to scramble on their uniforms in peace.

The train slowly came to a stop, and students flooded out of the train. In the distant Hagrid could be heard calling after the first years to lead them to the lake. George tried to look out for Ron, or the Potters, but didn't manage to spot them.

Fred pulled George towards the horseless carriages and climbed into one. The twins shared their carriage with Lee, and fellow house mates Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. After a short while of joking and small talk (and chat-up lines from Lee to Angelina),the carriage stopped in front of the school gates.

All the students hopped off and made their way towards the great hall, where the sorting ceremony and feast were held. Fred and George sat down next to their friends. To their displeasure, Percy sat across them, but they didn't speak to him.

There was an air of excitement and anticipation throughout the hall. Students, teachers and even ghosts merrily chatted amongst each other about the oncoming year as they were waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin.

"_C'mon!_" Fred groaned loudly, impatiently tapping his fingers on his golden plate. "When are the little buggers gonna arrive, I'm _starving_!"

Percy gave Fred a disapproving look, but said nothing; instead he continued talking about Ancient Runes to the girl he was sitting next to.

Fred didn't have to wait much longer. The great hall doors were pushed open and Professor McGonagall strode forward, with a line of first years following.

George saw Heidi looking up in amazement at the bewitched sky, as a bushy haired girl whispered something in her ear. He managed to catch her eye and gave her a wide smile and encouraging thumbs up, in which she replied with a very small, very weary smile.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years with the sorting hat sitting on top. Most of the first years turned to each other in confusion, but didn't dare to speak or ask any questions.

George smirked, "What'd you tell Ron he had to do?"

"Battle a troll." Fred answered, snickering.

Everyone turned to the hat and sat in silence, waiting. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and then began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. Fred and George even stood up and whistled. Ron caught their eye and glared at them, realising they worried him for nothing, before turning back to his friends to complain.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward to give her pre-usual speech.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said and unrolled her long piece of parchment. The souring ceremony began and first years were called up to be placed in their house.

Heidi stood nervously amongst her soon to be classmates. She was dreading when she'd be called up in front of everyone. She felt dizzying and sick, which only made her more anxious. She silently watched the ceremony and she chewed on her fingernails.

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry gave Heidi one last smile before stepping forward. The whole Hall broke out into whispers and Harry made his way to the stool. Heidi felt her heart beat rapidly as her eyes darted round the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

"Ahh, knock it off, will ya'!' George hissed at his friends, who were twittering in his ears.

Harry sat down and the hat covered his face. The hat took its time to sort him. Heidi felt her stomach squirm and twist with each passing second. She wasn't sure if she wanted to get her sorting over and done with, or having the hat take a little longer on Harry just to avoid the sorting for just a little longer. Finally, the mouth ripped open and the hat cried-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table burst into applause. Harry gave a sigh of relief and took a seat at the scarlet table, besides the prefect Weasley, who shook his hand. Heidi almost forgot her nerves as she applauded her brother, only to soon to remember when-

"Potter, Heidi!"

She could have sworn her heart stopped. She could hear the whispers start again, and then getting louder as she didn't move.

"C'mon Heidi, you're holding us all up." Ron whispered, trying to be encouraging, but just sounding tactless. He gave her a light push and Heidi shakily stepped towards the stool. She sat and soon the hall full of people disappeared behind the large hat.

"No need to be so frightened, dear, I don't bite!"

Heidi jumped at the unsuspected voice in her ear. For a moment she was confused, before realising it was the hat.

"Let's begin then, shall we? Hmm..." The hat stopped talking. Heidi though something was wrong, until it stated to speak again. "Tricky... almost as tricky as your brother. Yes... I see a heart of gold, but I can't see you getting far in Hufflepuff. Perhaps Ravenclaw...no, not quite. I can see courage... you'd make a fine lion, but you'll have to find your roar- but wait, what's this, ohhh, how interesting. There's something almost... dark, about you. And you have quite a taste for vengeance and revenge for any betrayal. You'd make a fine Slytherin..."

_No._ Heidi thought. _Not Slytherin, anywhere but Slytherin._

"Are you quite sure? You'll be great; you'll make it far in Slytherin. Very well...let it be GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table let out a great roar. The noise was deafening. Even the teachers merrily joined in the applause. Heidi felt light headed as she walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Move over, move over! Heidi Potter coming through!" Fred called, scooting over so Heidi could next to George.

"Heidi Potter, a real pleasure! I'm Percy Weasley!" Percy stood up and extended a hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you." She said taking his hand, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Yeah, not really!" Fred laughed, making Percy glare at him.

Heidi's attention turned to Harry, who sat across her. He was beaming brightly at her.

"Good job!" He yelled over the noise.

Heidi replied "you too!"'

The sorting continued. To everyone's relief, Ron was sorted into Gryffindor. He collapsed on the seat next to Harry still looking a little green. A few more names where called and the sorting ceremony was over. Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry and Heidi hesitantly joined in, neither of them sure whether to laugh or not. As soon as the clapping died down, all the empty dishes filled up with piles of food. Heidi stared in amazement; she's never seen so much food in her life, and considering how much her cousin Dudley eats, that's saying something. Dishes of : roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs were piled up at every table.

"Oy, are you going to dig in?" Fred called. "Or are you one of those girls who don't eat?"

"Gravy?" George offered as soon as her plate was full, then drowned her pork chops, roast potatoes and Yorkshire pudding in the lovely brown liquid.

"I know who you are!" said Ron announced pointing at the misty ghost who was talking to Harry. "My brothers told me about you — you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

The ghost didn't seem too happy with Ron's statement. He stiffly began to announce himself as Sir Nicholas de Mimsy, but Seamus Finnigan interrupted, asking;

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

"Like this," Sir Nicolas said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Many of the first years around him shrieked with surprise. Pleased with their reactions, Sir Nicolas flipped his head back onto his neck.

When everyone was finished with their supper all the food disappeared and left in their place where every desert ever thought of. Blocks of ice cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding...

Everyone was split into little groups and talked amongst each other. Harry, Ron and a few other boys from their year were talking about their families. Percy Weasley and Hermione Granger were having an in depth conversation about their lessons.

Fred and George tried to include Heidi into their conversations as much as possible, but she seemed quite happy just listening in. Right now they were talking about Quidditch with an older bloke named Oliver Wood. The fuzzy, sleepy feeling overcoming Heidi made it harder for her to pay attention to the boy's conversation; soon she was engulfed in her own thoughts.

Almost everyone in the Hall was engaged in conversation in one way or another. Heidi herself could be chatting with a few of her house mates, if she felt like. It made her unusually happy to hear the buzz of over 200 students speaking all at once.

She looked up at the ceiling, still finding it hard to believe that there even was one. She didn't think she's ever seen so many stars in the sky before. There are always too many lights at Privet Drive to ever see them properly, but here, it was enchanting.

Heidi slowly turned her gaze towards Harry, who was looking in the direction of the High Table. Before she could turn to see what he was looking at, she was struck by a sudden sharp pain in her forehead.

"Ahh!" She yelped, burring her head in her hands.

"What was that?" George asked, alarmed by her sudden cry.

"Oh, n-nothing," Heidi stammered, peeking out of her hands.

"Are you sure?" He pressed "You're looking a little off colour."

"n-no, I'm fine."

Across her, Harry was also rubbing on his scar, recovering from the striking pain. Heidi gave him a questioning look. Harry nodded towards the High table, but when he saw she didn't understand, he turned to Percy and asked;

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to- everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about Dark Arts, Snape."

Snape was the only teacher dressed in completely black clothes. He had long, black, greasy looking hair, a hooked nose and sallow skin. He looked unpleasant and unapproachable, the amount of times Quirrell flinched away, or knocked things over during his conversation with Professor Snape was incredible. Heidi felt uneasy just looking at him. She had a very strong feeling that she wasn't going to do well in Potions.

At last, all the disserts disappeared with a pop and Professor Dumbledore sat up once more. Everyone was silent.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. Fred nudged George and whispered something into his ear. Heidi thought it was best not to ask.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.

"He's not serious?" he muttered, glancing and Heidi, then Percy.

"Harry, I think he is," Heidi said wearily, before turning to the twins. 'Is he?"

"Think so." George replied. "Wonder why."

"Looks like we have a bit of investigating to do." Fred winked to George. "Maybe we'll even take you along with us, Heidi. Call it a rule breaking outing?"

They laughed. Heidi seriously hoped they were joking.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everyone finished at different times. Fred and George were left singing a very slow funeral march by themselves. Professor Dumbledore even conducted their last few lines with his wand, and he was the one who clapped the loudest when they finally gave a tremendous bow.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Percy stood up immediately and puffed out his chest so his badge would be more apparent.

"First years, this way!" He bellowed, making his way to the door.

"Good luck with him." Said Fred, nodding to his brother.

"You gotta go, I'll help you get to class tomorrow, yeah?"

Heidi smiled and nodded. 'Ok, goodnight."

"Night Heidi!" They called after her as she caught up with the group of first years. They followed Percy out of the Great Halls and up the Marble stair case. The walls were covered in portraits with moving people in them, who came to say hello as the passed. Over their heads, the stair cases moved and shifted from one place to another. Heidi was almost too tired to be amazed, _almost_.

Twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry and Heidi were just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves — show yourself."

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armour as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all climbed up through and hoped into the Gryffindor common room. It was a cosy, round, and very red room, filled with squashy armchairs and comfortable looking loveseats.

Percy pointed the girls to their dormitory to the staircase on the left, and they retreated up to their room. Heidi was at the back of the group and the last to enter the room.

Blonde haired Lavender Brown and Indian girl Parvati Patil were discussing which international Quidditch player they found cute. A tall girl who introduced herself as Fay Dunbar announced that Quidditch is the best sport ever played. And rosy cheeked Sally Smith put in that she didn't really understand the game.

It was fair to say they were all being quite loud. Heidi couldn't understand how they all had so much energy left in them. The only one who was sitting quietly was Hermione Granger, who chose a bed further away from the other girls. Heidi saw her things on the bed next to the window, which was also the bed closest to Hermione. Heidi moved closer to the bed and realised Hermione had Merlin, Heidi's dark gray kitten, sitting on her lap.

"Is he yours?" She asked, beaming up at her. "He's precious."

"Yeah he is; his names Merlin." She answered, sitting on the bed across Hermione.

"I like your choice in names. Oh, and I hope you don't mind that I've chosen a bed for you. I just thought you'd like the one next to the window. The view outside is simply breathtaking! Isn't it lovely here? So fascinating! I've read all about this place in Hogwarts a History, but it's not quite the same as actually seeing it in person, is it? I really thought the- Oh, sorry!"

Hermione turned a deep shade of red and quickly averted her eyes from Heidi. The sudden jolt caused Merlin to scatter off and hide under one of the beds.

"I-l've been told I talk too much when I get excited, and it tends to scare people off." Hermione mumbled. "Nobody really likes me; I don't mean to be so annoying."

"I like you." Heidi said, without a second thought. "I don't think you're annoying."

"Really?" Hermione questioned, looking very curious before breaking out in a smile.

"Well, we better try and get so sleep, we don't want to be tired for classes tomorrow."

The two girls changed and climbed into bed. The other girls must have been more tired that try appeared, as they quieten down soon enough. Silence fell across the room as the girls quickly fell asleep. Heidi was the last girl who was still awake; she could say she felt quite happy as she drifted off to sleep.

Until a flash of green light woke her up early next morning.

* * *

**Hey guys, it's been awhile, hasn't it? :P**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i would like to ask, what do you think so far? how're you finding Heidi? what do you think should happen next, any suggestions?**

**let me know in the comments :)**

**until next time **

**i give you all hugs XXXX**


End file.
